Zero Escape:Persona's Shadow
by Endless Creativity
Summary: December 25th, 2028. The Ambidex Game had began. January 25th, 2074. It had ended. December 31st,2028-January 1st, 2029. A new game is about to begin.


**Okay so first thing's first, hello Fanfiction readers out there~! This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me, especially since this is a crossover between Persona and Zero Escape. But this will be different, well the settings and timeline. I'll explain it in the end. Without further adieu, please enjoy~!**

* * *

December 31st, 2028

She _was _supposed to be in a cold sleep for 45 years. She was supposed to wake up in an elevator. She was supposed to meet Sigma…

She was supposed to be playing the Nonary Game. Phi kept telling herself this as she sat down on a bench. The park was empty of people but of grass, cement sidewalks crossroad with other sidewalks from the streets, a few trees, more benches, and a multiple bench area that had a roof covering it. It was night now and the street lamps were on, making some places of the area bright with its light. While the places where the light was not touching dim, making it seem like there would be something lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike.

Like Zero with the knock-out gas, Phi thought as she looked around. On alert, if a small container filled with soporil gas comes out of nowhere, and blurred her gaze. Seeing that it would not happen, she relaxed and sighed, her shoulders relaxed all the while.

Way above Phi's head was the bright, beautiful, white moon. In many ways the moon was deceiving, such as, the Ambidex Game, when the eight of the nine 'participants' (if Phi recalled, Dio was handcuffed to a sink during all of this) learned that they were actually on the moon while the red 'moon' outside was actually Earth. And the most surprising surprise out of everything was that it was 45 years after some of the participants were taken, and that was actually in 2028, when in the game, it was 2074. While all of this was happening, the moon just laid back and kept her secrets of what happened from 2028 to 2074.

Phi shivered as she gazed at the moon that was trying to hide behind the clouds in shame. She glowed brightly behind the fluffy cottons of the sky as if trying to question Phi how she knows all this. When it did not happen. _So? _The moon questioned as she continued to reflect the sun's light for half of Earth, _How do you know all that has never happened that was suppose to?_

Phi looked down, afraid that if she did keep looking up, she will be knock-out in the next minute. All she could do was sighing as she stood up, and began to walk back to where she called 'home'. Checking her watch(which looked a lot like the bracelet watches they were also forced to wear during the Nonary Game) it read 11:40 p.m. Fortunately, she still had twenty minutes left to get back , she quickened her pace. Way above, the cottons of the sky had left the moon behind to continue levitating the Earth until cold winds hit them, telling them that the lives below need the crystal drops to start falling. Shining ever so brightly with her full appearance on Earth, it seems clearly as the light she was reflecting, that she was never going to be answered.

* * *

Nine minutes remained on Phi's Nonary-bracelet look-alike watch before it was twelve. If those minutes belonged to the Ambidex game, everyone 'playing' the game would have run, _literally_ running, to the Chromatic Doors. And they would have to go in groups of three, of three people. Once the decisions were made, everyone would scurry to the doors with the group they were in before the doors closed. Luckily, everyone would always make it through before they closed. The thing that probably motivated them to hurry was probably the death penalty. Phi shivered as she remembered what would happen if somebody did not make it past the doors in time, the watches/bracelets would react, inject them with anesthetic soporil, and then nine minutes after they are knocked out, turbocuraine (muscle relaxer) will flow into their systems.

Phi shook her head; she seriously didn't want to think about death or the Nonary Game. But when she looked at the moon, she did begin to ponder about _why _she had the memories. She wanted to marvel at the peculiar events that never happened and why was she standing here, waiting for the sidewalk light to change so she can walk to the other side of the street. Instead of playing the Nonary game, she is here on Earth, going back to her new dorm that's straight across from the college building, but there's some walking to do.

The light switched and said 'It's okay to walk now, no cars are coming. But please hurry, because the people who are driving have places to go as well.' So Phi wasted no time in walking on the road to the opposite side. Once she got on the other side of the street, it felt like Phi just got out of the AB room to see the results of bracelet points.

* * *

Three minutes remained until midnight. _And_, Phi thought, _New Year as well._ Truth is she wanted to spend time with her parents during New Year. But she heard the college she is going to attend will keep her busy. She wondered if the classes she will tend to give her a lot of class _and _homework. Technically, she hoped not.

All Phi could do was sigh, she really wanted to spend the New Years with her adoptive family. When she told her folks that she plans to come over, they told her it was alright…over the laptop for Christmas. At first, Phi refused, saying that she wanted to come over and see some of the other relatives she had not seen for some time. But her parent's rebuttal saying that Phi just got to the college and should adapt to the surroundings first.

Two minutes were left. That was all the twenty-year old female needed to get to her dorm in time. All she had to do is cross the street to the front of the-

….

There was a **chill** in the air that Phi could not describe. As a matter of fact, it was not any chill she ever felt. She felt chills from both _here_ and from the timelines in the Nonary Game. Nervous, anxious, upset, paranoid, spine-tingling, you name it, she'll say it. A breeze told her that once it reaches midnight, there will be majestic changes. But don't things change from time to time?

One minute before midnight. _And a new year as well_, Phi thought, _Might as well hurry._

She began to pick up her pace as she went through the doors of the dorms.

* * *

50 seconds…..

Phi ran down the lounge that was the split between the male and female dorms.

40 seconds….

she made a right and began to run up the stairs.

30 seconds…

her legs carried her up the flight of stairs.

20 seconds…

truthfully, her room is the last door, before the next flight of stairs for the top floor.

19 seconds…

Phi nearly flung the door open like an outraged gamer, if not the other women or younger women sleeping.

10 seconds…

she quickly changed into her more comfy night gown.

5 seconds…..

hopping into her bed, Phi barely had time to check out her surroundings and objectives in her new room. But she found the bed.

4 seconds….

despite her little run and quick change of clothes, she was surprised that her eyelids were dropping with exhaustion.

3 seconds…

her eyelids were halfway and yet-

2 seconds…

she did begin to awe at herself for knowing the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition (Zero III appeared for a moment in her mind) was suppose to take almost seven days ago.

1 second…

questions flew through her mind like a million birds heading south for the winter.

0.

Why was she here and not in a cold sleep for 45 years? What's going to happen to the new friends she made in the old timeline? Where were they now, are they all right? Will they be okay? Luna(or Diana)? K? (_Who's probably not going to see or live in this new timeline_, Phi thought, upset.) Dio, however, she rather not talk about him. Quark? Tenmyouji? Clover? Alice?…Akane? (Phi will admit she was hesitant for her because she was one of the two people who were preparing for the Ambidex Game in the old future. She knew that the old-now possible young again-woman did it to save Earth, but playing a game that might get you killed? And a Chinese emperor looking artificial intelligence rabbit that jokes about it? Seriously?) …Sigma? Was he alright? Is everybody alright in this new timeline? Will she see them again? And if she does see one of them again, will they recognize her? But there is one question that repeated itself as her eyelids close to the dream world. _Why is there a new timeline?_

But Phi was out like a light after the question echoed in her mind. But if she was awake awhile longer, she would have noticed how **foggy** and **dark** it got outside as the **full moon **turned **yellow**.

* * *

**I was going to post this on Christmas, but then I realized it was bad enough that every time it was vacation I stay up late until 2 in the morning on my iPhone. But on the 25th when we got home after a big party from the 24th. I almost posted it on here too if it weren't for my mother telling me to get some sleep, and so I let my subconscious decide and went to sleep. It's a good thing that I'm posting this now, at least FF has a grammer check as well**

**Also:Yes I know that Phi is still a mystery to all of us but it doesn't hurt to put (somewhat)headcanons here and there every once a while. And I know what you're-probably-going to say next:"How come she's not in the Nonary Game/waking up in a room?(Answer:There will be buildings included, maybe some puzzles as well, but I may have to ask for help with that.) Why is she here with knowledge of the timelines that was doomed?(Answer:That'll come soon/read above it's giving foreshadowing, the words that are not bolded.)Is Phi the heorine?(Answer:Wait and see~ Because I have more in store for the later chapters.) **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed my story~! Thank you for reading!**

**Also, Happy New Year!**


End file.
